On-chip inductors are often used in integrated circuits such as radio frequency integrated circuits (“RFIC”). Guard rings are used to isolate the coupling of on-chip inductors to other on-chip inductors, as well as other circuit components. In one direction (1D) metal routing, guard rings are rectangular-shaped.